


rivers kiss

by RedCherrySugar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1980s, Bisexual Lee Jeno, Friends to Lovers, Haunted Library, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Small Towns, Summer break, Witches, jeno gets naked in front of the window, renjun boy next door, renjun leather jacket, renjun teenage heart throb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCherrySugar/pseuds/RedCherrySugar
Summary: “Do you even believe in witches?” Jaemin asks.“Hell, if they find me romance and a kiss, I’ll believe in them any day, sacrifice a goat even,” Jeno says, letting out a laugh.OrJeno’s hot summer is saved by a witch offering a magical kiss note. As reckless and curious as he is, he writes the name of his next-door neighbor and newfound crush—Huang Renjun.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: Love Dream 2020





	1. summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baobeimark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baobeimark/gifts).



> I hope you love reading! I tried my best to make it as magical as I could with a hint of horror, humor and doubt. I don’t know how I came up with _this_ Renjun or with these scenes, but I’m proud of them. Accidentally made it a decade piece when I insisted there would no smartphones to write in. Haha :D. Think losers club small town life in the 1980 only there’s no bully. 
> 
> _Please open me,_  
>  moodboard! [ here ](https://pin.it/3QGWBhD)  
> playlist! [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2DQ8KoLJ15GSirNtTUY4jz?si=fk-Il8j0QzamtCE0NorH-g)  
> twitter [ here ](https://twitter.com/haecherrysugar)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if you've loved this as much as I adored writing this story! It's actually my first Noren that I loved the concept for!

The last thing Jeno wanted to do was spend his summer making milkshakes and serving plates of bland burgers to the regulars at the dinner. The dinner was a ghost town during the day, and the customers wouldn’t pick up until the afternoon, so he was left alone with only the cook to keep him company. He taps his pencil on the counter, impatiently waiting for the bell on the door to ring and watch a new customer to come in, but there's nothing. He turns his head to the kitchen, hoping to spark a conversation with the cook, only to see him slumped in a chair with newspaper covering his face. 

Jeno sighs, feeling miserable in his pearly white stereotypical 1950s dinner uniform. A bead of sweat trickles downs his neck, making his bowtie uncomfortably stift. He remembers the moment that his boss hired him, shoving his uniform and apron into his hands and telling him, 

“You’re a perfect James Dean. Where have you been?” 

“Thank you sir? I—”

“You’ll be working nights and I can’t afford to hire more, so you’re alone with the cook until I do something about it…” 

The compliment was flattering and came at the cost of working alone. He knows his boss will never hire someone else—leaving him to lonely summer nights. There's a myriad of things he would rather be doing than letting the sweat collect on the collar of his shirt. He’d rather be with his friends, running around town or slumped on Donghyuck's couch in his basement. Nothing could compare to the summer heat that would dampen his skin as he laughs his day away with friends, or to the gust of wind that blows his hair from his forehead on his trips down to the river. 

His afternoon plans were ruined now that he was the only one left working after the school year had just ended. His what should’ve been a free summer was filled with mopping white kitchen tiles, and picking up after the ‘food fights’ that the middle schoolers loved to start. Jeno stares deeply, watching his arm move along the beige counter against his will... back and forth… back and forth… as he waits for a new stain to magically appear. Enough swipes and he would be able to see his reflection on the counter. 

_Ding-a-ling… ___

__And that was Jeno’s queue to slap a smile on his face and pretend like he would rather be anywhere but here. He straightens his apron, working out any wrinkles as he shoves the rag under the counter._ _

__“Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe welcomes you!” he says, forcing a wide smile on his lips. He watches the old woman ignore him, taking a seat at an empty booth. Jeno rolls his eyes—much for elder respect._ _

__With a sight drag of his feet and menu in hand, he makes his way to her booth._ _

__Her hand stops the menu before he can extend his arm fully. “No need, son. I’ll have a glass of water and the soup of the day,” she says, looking out the window._ _

__“O-oh. I’ll get that for you right away,” he replies, keeping the smile on his face._ _

__Jeno puts in the order, wishing there was a way to mess with her food. There was always spitting in it, but he liked his job just a little more than he thought. He examines the woman from across the restaurant, her black flowing skirt skimming over the floor, and chunky boots of the same color. She wore a light cardigan that sat on her shoulders, revealing her freakishly slender figure—even from afar one could notice the depth of her collarbones. Her body appeared almost lifeless, yet her hair was delicate like silk. There was no way in the world she wasn’t a witch, he thinks._ _

__“One soup!” the cook yells, startling Jeno._ _

__He nods his head as he picks up the plate and walks to the only customer. The woman whispers a quiet thank you when he sets her plate down. He doesn’t bother asking anything else and returns to his spot behind the counter right away._ _

__Out the window he spots others pass by on a fine summer's day obviously enjoying the freedom. He could quit this very moment and run off to his friends house, but his mom would drag him back into his exact position. An entire summer free of school and homework that he could spend watching movies instead of counting the seconds his shift was over._ _

__After what feels like hours, Jeno’s eyes fall on the woman again, a sight that was so unique in the dinner that he couldn’t possibly look away. Her style was striking in contrast to the bright red and teal colors that decorated the restaurant. He wondered if she was in fact a witch that practiced in the woods nearby and collected herbs to make her potions with or maybe her favorite color was just black._ _

__She raises her hand, asking for the check. He moves to her quickly, wanting to empty the restaurant once again. The woman sighs as a frown comes on her lips. She appears as if she's lost a lover—opened an old wound even. A subtle pit of guilt gathers in his stomach for even thinking about ruining her day more._ _

__“You know son,” she begins softly, “I fell in love in this very booth with my crush in high school. We spent so much of our money on strawberry milkshakes,” she laughs, looking up to Jeno, “We went to prom and did it all. Graduated the same year as well, only… we never saw each other after that ever again.”_ _

__Jeno is at a loss of words, not knowing if he should pity her or just ask if she’s paying with card or cash._ _

__“T-that's a sweet memory,” he answers nervously._ _

__“Oh, it was. I come here every few years or so just in case. He did mention Paris once, I hope he’s living his life there,” she smiles weakly, “You’re new here, right?”_ _

__“Yes I am,” he says, placing the check on the table._ _

__She examines the name tag on his chest, “Jeno, my boy, you are quite handsome for your age. Do you have any lovers?”_ _

__He tilts his head, “Um, no I don’t actually. I haven’t had luck lately.”_ _

__She laughs faintly, “You lie... but I understand. You’d rather be out in the heat with your friends.”_ _

__She sets cash on the table and hands a pink piece of paper to Jeno._ _

__“I suppose we should spread love instead of sadness. Should we not?”_ _

__He reluctantly takes the paper from her, “Of course.”_ _

__She rises from her seat quickly, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must be off. Use my note wisely.”_ _

__The woman was out the door before he could ask her any questions. What kind of tip was a pink paper worth to him anyhow? He looks down at his hand and the light pink paper in it. In handwritten cursive, black ink decorates the page,_ _

___ _

_Kiss Note To receive a kiss, write your lovers name here:_

__

__

__

He turns it around, a faint scent of rose floating off the paper. 

__

_Made by witches of the woods, can only be used once. —twice if you’re lucky._

__

__

He looks out the window searching for the woman, but she was nowhere in sight. Their conversation left Jeno puzzled after confirming the existence of witches. The only logical explanation he could come up with was that the piece of paper was some kind of love potion—without the drinking. A blessing or a curse, Jeno has no use for this gift. 

That is unless he can charm his next door neighbor, _Huang Renjun. ___

♡

The second the clock turns to six, Jeno is out the door, leaving behind Chenle to the wrath of the afternoon rush. To his own defense, his only coworker had arrived late because he was flirting with the girls at the arcade. He denies this of course, but the pink lipstick at the corner of his lips was so obvious. Jeno would love to stay and listen to all the naughty details, but his intense curiosity of the kiss note led him across town. 

His bike took him to the only place he could think would have any records of the witches that practiced in his town—the library. He has only fond memories of the library like the book club he joined in middle school, the arts program during the summer, and the time he kissed a girl in the basement. Ironically, that's exactly where he was headed for the town's records. 

The moment he walks through the doors of the library, the chill from the air conditioner wraps around his skin, making him shake from the sudden change. The building was thriving for a summer's afternoon; younger children running around frantically, the seniors and their raunchy book club, and of course the high school freshmen loving in love that won’t turn a single page in their book. He swiftly maneuvers past the groups of people, only then remembering to take off his apron and hat when the children start pointing at him. 

He locates the reference section in the library and takes the stairs to the basement. The hallway tightens with every step he takes. The brick walls reminded him of the scenes in movies where the hot teenager meets their demise, or in this case himself. The thought makes him laugh, but he stops realizing anything could be possible now. There was not a single window in the basement, the only light being the motion sensor light bulbs. He listens for other bodies shuffling in the aisles—not a single sound. Jeno was alone. 

He pulls the note from his pocket, still in pristine condition, and reads the ink—Witches of the woods. He begins in the W’s, swiping his fingers past the aged book spines. His eyes search the shelves of books that tower over him, the muted colors of the books melt together, making it harder to read the faint gold letterings. He repeats this process for what feels like an eternity, tracing over the same letters again and again. He takes a deep breath, wondering if the woman was lying to him or if he was a fool to believe her and the existence of witches. Utterly hopeless, he shakes his head and makes his way to the path he came from. 

_Tump_

__He gaps, turning to the source of the sound. The lights flicker, revealing a red book on the floor, spine split open. He takes gentle steps to the book, picking up it by its already open pages. The scent of musk fills the air as he reads,_ _

_“Witches of the woods, a group of women that are not meant to be trusted. They spread lies and dread that ruin the crops of the following season—”_

____Jeno immediately closes the book as he rolls his eyes at the sentence he’s just read. An outdated text he now regrets reading. How original was it to hate a group of women for existing? He laughs, realizing the women were probably hippies of their era who had an affinity for crystals that just deeply believed in nature. He shuts the book, placing it back into its spot on the shelf._ _ _ _

____He shoves the pink paper back into his pocket, letting it wrinkle at the corners. A part of him did want to believe that the woman was giving him the tip of his lifetime, but the library did it no justice. He was usually a skeptic of the supernatural and the stories that ran around his town, yet this one interaction felt different. He relaxes his shoulder as he walks up the stairs to see the normalcy that was waiting for him._ _ _ _

____This was real life. Children running to their mothers, the elders gossiping, the soft voices that echo in the library. The apron in his hand, the name tag on his chest, all brought him back to his mundane world. A kiss was not in the picture—love even._ _ _ _

____Love was something Jeno only read in books or watched as his other classmates experienced the emotions, but never it included himself. He’s read the tragedy of Gatsby falling in love with Daisy, seen Bella and Edward fall for each other, and always it was far too much drama for Jeno to want to experience the phenomenon._ _ _ _

____The boys and girls at school never fit his ideal type that he couldn’t even figure out himself. He liked the girls shorter than him, with large breasts, a tiny waist, and slim legs. The boys, on the other hand, had to have thick buff arms, an obvious v-line, and a bright smile. He knows it was stereotypical of his mind to choose the most basic traits of teenagers his own age, but he couldn't help but be distracted by cleavage on any low neck shirt and the way boys' shirts rose to expose their fit figure._ _ _ _

____One boy that stood out from the rest was his next-door neighbor and long time classmate, Renjun. He was quite handsome with his brown hair that he always wore in a comma style. He was intrigued the day Jeno had seen the other wear his black leather jacket with a white shirt and jeans. A classic outfit that made the entire school turn heads to fawn over his good-looking face and aura. He can recall the exact moment he saw him in the hall as he was completely bewitched by his cool attitude. He was never the same after that moment, always waiting to see what he’d wear next or what new feature he would notice about the other boy._ _ _ _

____A kiss with Renjun could be possible on the chance that he could steal some of his time. He’s never quite thought about the boy like this, but all the clues were evident. Upon sharing a few heart-racing conversations, tinted cheeks, and admiring the body of the other, he had a crush._ _ _ _

____He feels heat travel to his cheeks and a small smile appears on his face. Jeno had his eyes on Renjun this summer._ _ _ _

_____May the witches work in his favor. ____ _ _ _


	2. pink

Jeno wakes up to the sunlight piercing through his blinds, directly shining onto his face. He groans, throwing his arm over his eyes hoping for an extra few minutes of peace, but he knows he’s already awake. Nothing interesting was happening today, other than another shift at the dinner that he dreads. He drags his body off his bed, opening his blinds to let the sunlight flood the room. Peering down from his second-floor window, he notices Renjun—his newly discovered crush—sitting at his desk in his bedroom. 

The latter lived in a single-story home, with his bedroom facing Jeno’s side of the street and if he was close enough to the window he could easily look directly into the other room. He knows exactly what music he listens to, the movies he loves, and the kind of boys he likes simply from the posters on his wall. Such a lovely coincidence, he thinks. Renjun sits in front of his window, hair messily hanging over his forehead, appearing as if he’s just woken up. The curtains of his window were drawn to the side, leaving not a single mystery to his eyes.

Jeno laughs, watching Renjun struggle to think, write a sentence, think again, and crosses out his previous sentence. He shuts his notebook, shoving it into the desk as he angrily gets out from his chair. From the inner rage building up, he haphazardly takes his shirt off and flings it to his bed. He walks closer to the window, looking out to his neighbor's homes. Jeno freezes, not knowing if he should hide or continue looking at the boy across the street from him. 

Though, he can’t be bothered to deter his eyes from the beautiful body the other had. Renjun was a boy of dance, it was obvious in the way his wide shoulders naturally descended from his neck and his narrow waist that met at his hips in a perfect line. His body was lean, remarkably smooth with plenty of hidden strength. He didn’t exactly have a six-pack, but that wasn’t important to him. Jeno was attracted to Renjun's delicate build—he was more of a boy of aesthetics above all else. 

In his eyes, Renjun was his edgy classmate who wore his leather jacket, ripped jeans, and worn shoes, yet his body type juxtaposed his style to create this wonder of a boy. He takes off his sleeping pants, revealing his grey boxers, and turns to his closet. Jeno loses him when he shuffles through his closet, only seeing the back of his legs. Renjun comes back into his view wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. He walks back to his desk, peering out the window again as he stretches his arms over his head, letting his shirt expose the band of his underwear. 

Jeno loosens his shoulders, a burst of energy flowing through his body—more than enough of his boy watching for today. He feels good, he feels a bit reckless on this fine morning. He turns away from his window, digging through his dresser for his work uniform. He feels eyes watching him while he stands in front of the window. He looks over his shoulder, stealing a glance out the window, and notices Renjun looking upwards from his window. Jeno smirks as he takes his shirt off, 

_Two can play that game. ___

__Without acknowledging the other boy he faces his window, pretending to be preoccupied with something on the wall so the other can take a mental picture of his body. He flexes his arms to show his muscles in the most natural way possible, and changes his pants but ignores to put any effort if the other can’t see. He pulls his shirt over his shoulders, buttoning his uniform slowly, leaving the last two open to reveal his collar bones._ _

__He finally looks directly at Renjun’s window and sees the other staring from his desk as he chews on his pencil. Renjun’s eyes grow wide as he feels their eyes connect for a second, frantically opening his notebook and smacking his pencil onto a page. Jeno smirks, gently caressing his thumb over the palm of his hand, feeling no shame in what he had just done. He shrugs, it was all in the name of innocent seduction._ _

__Memories flood his head of all the times he’s undressed in front of the window with his bedroom lights beaming outwards and forgetting to shut the blinds past sundown. In the back of his head, Jeno knows Renjun was home during most, if not all, during these instances. This was a new concept for him, finally announcing his crush on the other just the night before. He’s stolen his own glances over the past months but nothing compared to this moment._ _

__The slight adrenaline that ran through Jeno’s veins was called him for excitement. To fuel the fire further, his mind curiously leads him to the thought of Renjun’s soft lips. In every conversation he’s shared with the boy, it always ended by studying the lips of the other. Painfully, he recalls the pink-tinted skin and the smooth line of his lips. He wonders what Renun’s lips would feel like against his own, or more so what type of kisser he is._ _

__The pink note falls from his desk onto the ground, looking at it peculiarly._ _

__“Speak of the devil,” he mumbles, picking up the note._ _

__His imagination runs wild, taking him to places he and the other could share a kiss; the locker room, the spot behind his science class, in the middle of the theater, and his bedroom. His favorite was a kiss under the stars, as they were wrapped in the same blanket talking about the universe. Renjun would lean in and speak soft words to him as he closes the gap between them. He imagines that his lips would make his mouth feel numb the same way pop rocks explode when they reach his saliva and on a summer night nothing could be more perfect. Without a second thought, he picks up a pen and in red ink, he writes,_ _

___Huang Renjun. ____ _

____The kiss he envisioned was far beyond a simple dream. He was determined to experience his heart race when the other gets too close. He folds the pink note in half, placing it into his pocket._ _ _ _

____Jeno smiles, “Real or not. No harm in using the kiss note now.”_ _ _ _

____♡_ _ _ _

____“So you’re saying that a woman gave you this? An old mysterious frail woman in all black offered you this pink paper granting you this one kiss as a tip?” Jaemin asks, inspecting the paper._ _ _ _

____Jeno nods as he refills ketchup bottles. His friends, Donghyuck and Jaemin, had gathered at the dinner to make his shift a little less boring, which he was thankful for._ _ _ _

____“Let me see,” Donghyuck says, snatching the paper from his hands. He looks at the pink note, curiously bringing it to his nose to catch a scent, “I thought it would smell like something.”_ _ _ _

____“It did when she gave it to me. It smelled like roses,” Jeno replies._ _ _ _

____“Does witches of the woods ring a bell for you Jaemin?” Donghyuck asks._ _ _ _

____“My parents have mentioned witches to keep me from running into the woods when I was younger, but I thought they were an old wives tale,” he says, taking a sip of his drink._ _ _ _

____“Aren’t witches a part of the town's history? I swear my mom has told me those stories too,” Donghyuck agrees._ _ _ _

____“Actually, I went to the library the day I got it and went into the town's records to see what I could find, but it was just some stupid book on why these women were horrible people. When really, they were probably hippies,” Jeno says._ _ _ _

____“Hmm… that's suspicious. She sounds like a witch to me,” Donghyuck suggested._ _ _ _

____“Do you even believe in witches?” Jaemin asks._ _ _ _

____“Hell, if they find me romance and a kiss, I’ll believe in them any day, sacrifice a goat even,” Jeno says, letting out a laugh._ _ _ _

____“You have a point. My fear of witches never let me step into the forest once anyways. What if they don’t even belong to our town and travel back and forth,” Jaemin says._ _ _ _

____“Like hippies?” Jeno suggested._ _ _ _

____“Yeah like hippies, but with spells and their crystals,” Donghyuck adds._ _ _ _

____“So, this is supposed to get you a kiss, from anyone?” Jaemin asks, inspecting the note._ _ _ _

____“That's what's written there. She left before I could ask anything, only mentioning an old lover and spreading love,” Jeno says, wiping the counter._ _ _ _

____Jaemin turns the pink note over, gasping at the words, “Jeno, you wrote Renjun’s name here? The Renjun from our school? The cool neighbor you have?”_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck gasps, reading the note for himself, “No way… you wrote his name?”_ _ _ _

____Jeno laughs nervously, “I might as well make it count if it's real. I already undressed in front of the window like a dumbass.”_ _ _ _

____“You what?” Donghyuck exclaims._ _ _ _

____“From my window, I can see straight into his room and vice versa. He did it first and then I followed and I caught him staring,” Jeno explains._ _ _ _

____Jaemin laughs, “You have no shame, truly none at all.”_ _ _ _

____Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “and I thought my hormones were crazy.”_ _ _ _

____“So what,” Jeno scoffs, “it was exciting and now I just wait for the pink note to do its work.”_ _ _ _

____“You guys think I’ll actually work?” Jaemin says._ _ _ _

____“I don't know, but I have an idea,” Donghyuck answers._ _ _ _

____“And what would that be?” Jeno asks._ _ _ _

____He grins, “I’ll call you guys with the details later, but just trust me on this.”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Please open me,_  
>  moodboard! [ here ](https://pin.it/3QGWBhD)  
> playlist! [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2DQ8KoLJ15GSirNtTUY4jz?si=fk-Il8j0QzamtCE0NorH-g)  
> 


	3. call from the kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _incoming call..._

__

_Ring ring… ring ring…_

__

_Jeno’s kitchen phone._

Jeno: Hello? 

Donghyuck: Jeno?

Jeno: Yeah it's me. What's up? 

Donghyuck: You aren't working tomorrow right?

Jeno: No. What's your plan for tomorrow?

Donghyuck: You, me, Jaemin, Chenle, Mark and Renjun tomorrow on our bikes to the fields. 

Jeno: A-all of us?... Renjun included?

Donghyuck: Yup, I called him right before you and he sounded siked about it. 

Jeno: He did? That's good news. 

Donghyuck: Make sure to look your best. 

Jeno: That’s not a problem. 

Donghyuck: See you tomorrow at 3 in front of my house. Actually no, we’ll meet you at yours. 

Jeno: 3 pm, got it. Go to sleep. 

Donghyuck: I should be the one telling you that instead, I know you’re excited. 

Jeno: And what if I am? 

Donghyuck: Don’t expect too much either. We still have to see if your magic even works tomorrow. Anyways, Goodnight. 

Jeno: I’ll be waiting. Goodnight. 

_beep… beep… beep…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Please open me,_  
>  moodboard! [ here ](https://pin.it/3QGWBhD)  
> playlist! [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2DQ8KoLJ15GSirNtTUY4jz?si=fk-Il8j0QzamtCE0NorH-g)  
> 


	4. bubble gum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _have you listened yet? have you envisioned yet?,_  
>  moodboard! [ here ](https://pin.it/3QGWBhD)  
> playlist! [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2DQ8KoLJ15GSirNtTUY4jz?si=fk-Il8j0QzamtCE0NorH-g)  
> 

Jeno waltzes out of his house the next morning, wearing his best outfit that he believed showed off his muscles the best. A white t-shirt tucked into his blue jeans (cuffed of course), and his white high top converse. The shirt sat tightly on his waist and Jeno didn’t mind because he felt the confidence oozing from each step he took. He takes a deep breath, taking in the fresh air into his lungs, letting it energize the slight nervousness he felt. He looks over to Renjun’s window and he’s nowhere to be found, he considers getting closer, but how would he even explain that to him. Instead, he gets his back from the garage and waits for the others as he leans against his mother's car. 

“Jeno!,” A voice calls out to him. He jolts out of a daze, looking for the voice. It was Renjun who looked too good for a summer's afternoon. His hair was pushed back, one side falling across his forehead into a comma. Jeno waves calmly, watching as the other gets his bike. He was impressed by Renjun’s effortless style that he admires as the others' back is turned… only he was wearing the same outfit that he was. 

He wore identical white converse, a white t-shirt, and blue cuffed jeans. Jeno looks at his own clothes—they were matching from head to toe. 

Renjun walks over to Jeno, smiling, “How long have you been out here for?” 

“I came out just a few minutes ago,” he replies. 

He can’t keep himself from checking out the other boy again, letting his eyes slowly take in the others figure. Upon closer inspection, Jeno notices that his jeans are ripped at the left knee and his sleeves are rolled up, exposing his slender arms. Renjun had an edge to him, he alluded confidence, recklessness, and was unbearably attractive as he stood in front of him. 

Renjun runs his hands through his hair, looking into the distance. Jeno clenches his teeth, keeping a quiet scream from escaping his mouth. This will be the end of me, he thinks. 

Renjun squints his eyes, holding up his hand to cover the sun, “Look! I think that's them.” 

Jeno turns, his eyes watching as his friends roll up on their bicycles.  
“Hey guys,” Donghyuck says out of breath, “We raced all the way here and I won.” 

“No, you didn’t. I did,” Jaemin retorts, laughing. 

“Donghyuck was faster, face it Jaemin,” Mark says. 

Jaemin scoffs, “I demand a rematch.” 

“For what? We’re already here,” Chenle replies. 

Jeno feels Donghyuck’s eyes, scanning him from head to toe and doing the same to Renjun. 

“Was this… intentional?” he asks. 

Renjun laughs loudly, “No way. Not too bad for a guy like you Jeno.” 

Jeno lifts his brow, “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing. You look good today, like always,” he replies with a grin. 

Jeno knows the entire group is watching them, waiting for them to acknowledge the others. He wants to reply with something witty, or something flirtatious, so Renjun knows that he's a very special boy. Even a word just as cocky as the other who seems to be so unbothered by the heat. He could compliment him back to be sure that the other understands that he considers him a friend. 

He opens his mouth to speak, “T-thanks.” 

Renjun nods. 

Donghyuck sends Jeno an eye roll at his sudden foolish choice of words that escaped from his mouth. 

Donghyuck turns his attention to the group, “I have a game planned for today instead of our usual shenanigans. Everyone is getting partnered and you have to take a picture of what I ask for.” 

The others nod their heads in agreement. 

“Starting with Renjun and Jeno, you guys come back with a picture of a body of water—” 

Jeno’s eyes grow wide, immediately turning his attention away from Renjun and onto Donghyuck. This was exactly why Donghyuck had been so sure of himself the day before. His sudden plan to make sure Jeno gets his kiss was falling into place. 

“—Mark, Chenle, pink flowers. Jaemin and I, sand.” 

“Why did you make it so easy for them? Where are we going to find sand in our town?” Jaemin counters. 

Donghyuck laughs, “Don't worry. I chose the categories, so we obviously have the upper hand. And no one else is complaining about their pairs so shut up.” 

“And if you made it too hard for us?” he replies. 

“And if I did?”

“If we don’t win it’s your head Jeno,” Renjun says directly to him, laughing as he drags his thumb across his neck. 

His sudden comment takes Jeno’s breath away. He doesn’t know if he’s just made a friend or enemy, though he knows he wouldn’t mind such an attractive enemy to drag into temptation with him. The look in the eyes of the other was lively, waiting for the real fun to get started. There was no hateful sheen in his stare that was following Jeno’s jawline to his neck. 

“God, get a room already,” Chenle says, pretending to gag. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “that’s disgusting, but besides the point, did everyone bring their cameras?” 

The others murmur in agreement, bringing forth their cameras. 

“Wait, you didn’t mention a camera on the phone last night,” Jeno says, crossing his arms. 

“I came up with this after,” Donghyuck replies. 

“Don’t worry, I got us covered,” Renjun says, showing his disposable camera to Jeno. 

“What are you guys waiting for? Go! Go!,” Donghyuck blurts, hurriedly mounting his bike, “Jaemin, to the beach!” 

“What? We don’t even have a beach!,” Jaemin replies, following the others' frantic energy. 

“I know exactly where to go,” Mark exclaims, shaking Chenle by his shoulders. 

“Get on your bike dumbass!,” Chenle says. 

“Just follow me then,” he replies, quickly turning his bike in the opposite direction.  
The entire group was gone, excitedly leaving with their bikes in seconds, only to leave behind Renjun and Jeno. They stand awkwardly, Renjun in a bubble of his own as he was clearly doing the thinking for them both because Jeno couldn’t dare to take his eyes off of him. He watches as he reaches into his pocket and takes out a lollipop. Unwrapped, the color reveals its flavor— _pink for bubble gum._ He wonders if he tastes that sweet. 

“I was thinking that he should go to the river,” he pauses, letting the lollipop dance around his lips, “What do you say,” he asks, inserting the candy into his mouth.

“Only if you race me,” Jeno replies, mounting his bike. 

“Bet on it. What does the winner get?” Renjun says, smirking. 

“Figure it out when we get to the river,” He yells, pedaling ahead of the other. 

“Hey! You didn’t tell me we were starting,” he exclaims. 

Jeno looks behind him, the other boy becoming smaller, “We’re starting!” 

He focuses straight ahead, pedaling as fast as his legs can take him. He doesn’t bother to move to the sidewalk, keeping himself from losing time by riding in the middle of the street. It wasn’t the smartest idea, but it made him feel so alive. He smiles, making a mental note of what summer is supposed to feel like. The heat hitting his face, while the breeze parts his hair from his forehead and the beads of sweat that trickle down his neck. All topped with the excitement of his new crush racing him to the river. 

His mind had long forgotten the kiss note that had suddenly appeared in his life. Though, the thought of sharing a kiss with Renjun was far from escaping his mind. Perhaps, that's what Jeno would ask of him if he wins their bet. His feet pick up their speed, pedaling faster, and faster… and faster, until he's losing control of the bike with each turn he makes. His ears notice the faint sound of the others' wheels, but he ignores them determined to reach the river first. 

Jeno feels an overwhelming sense of relief when the water comes into view just below them. He finally slows down on the side of the road to catch his breath. Renjun comes in behind him, smiling as he does the same. 

“I won!” Jeno exclaims. 

“I guess you did,” he replies, catching his breath, “I really thought I would win.” 

They both leave their bikes on the side of the path, safe from other passerby and in silent agreement, head closer to the water. The river was below them, down a hill with the only way around was the dirt path followed by a trail that took them down safely. The sun was hidden by the trees that towered over them, finally giving them a break from the beating sun rays.  


“You know, I’ve been meaning to ask you to hang out with me. I don’t know why I haven’t if we live across from each other.”

“I don’t know why I haven’t either. It’s not like we’re complete strangers. I mean, how long have we known each other?” 

“I moved here during the first grade, so since then,” he pauses, “Has it really been that long?” 

“It has and how have we barely talked to each other?” 

“I don’t think we had any classes together, that's why.” 

_But I know you._

Jeno laughs, “I think I remember the day you moved in next door and I gave you a bag of pop rocks.” 

The other boy gasps, “and you left without saying a word and I remember being so confused after that.” 

“Is that why you never spoke to me when we were younger?” 

“No, it's not like that. You always piqued my interest Jeno. You—”

Renjun’s foot slips on an exposed root, panicking as he reaches out and grabs onto Jeno’s shirt for dear life. The boys' sudden tug on the shirt of the other sends them tumbling down and rolling together. Renjun extends his arm, stopping their fall before they fall victims to the river only inches away. 

Jeno lets out a groan, eyes shut from the abrupt drop. 

“Are you okay,” Renjun asks, his voice traveling directly to the others ear. It was soft and gentle as it mixed with the sound of the river flowing beside them. His voice was _too close._

Jeno hums, slowly opening his eyes to see the other boy hovering directly above him. He holds back his gasp and freezes. Renjun connected their eyes, a new feeling coming from them. A slight curiosity glistened as he tilted his head. The boy's lips were pinker than Jeno had remembered, a brief reminisce of the lollipop he was sucking on earlier. He swallows hard, keeping his own lips from betraying him. 

“I have the strongest feeling to kiss you, this very moment. I want to know what your lips feel like,” Renjun says, leaning into him. 

“Why wait,” Jeno lets out before Renjun crashes their lips together. 

The boy was a natural, if someone told him angels taught him how to kiss, he would believe it. His lips were fluid against his own, leading the kiss with every tilt of his head and the slight opening of his mouth. His own heart was beating hysterically like the beat of a drum in one of his favorite rock songs. 

Jeno ruins his hands through the back of Renjun’s hair, pulling him even deeper into the kiss. The other boy's arm gives up on him and sends him crashing onto Jeno’s chest. 

“Sorry,” Renjun says quietly and takes the other's face in his hands, “Now where were we?”

He closes the gap between them again, this time their lips move slower, almost to the flow of the river that sang softly beside them. Renjun’s lips were supple, not wasting a single breath to break away. Jeno was sure that his cheeks were painted red with the amount of heat he felt traveling to his face. His lips, like candy and his mouth so inviting, there was no pulling away now. A faint taste of syrup comes from his mouth—sweet like bubble gum. 

Jeno smiles, the flavor of his lips the complete opposite of his bad boy like style. Yet, the pink matched perfectly with his flirtatious attitude. Despite the dirt creeping into his jeans and the mud stains on his white shirt, he doesn't mind that he’s smashed against the ground with Renjun’s lips moving in tune with his. 

Renjun pulls away, catching his breath, “You’re a great kisser.” 

“That's a first,” Jeno replies, laughing. 

“Wait, since we’re already here let me take the picture,” Renjun says, reaching for the camera. He removes himself from Jeno’s chest and stands over him with the camera at his eye. Jeno sits up, waiting for the next move from the other. 

“Don’t move. Stay right there,” Renjun protests. 

Jeno could feel his lips swollen from the kiss-turned makeout session as he smiles awkwardly. He probably looks stupid but that isn't something he cares about when he's realized that the kiss note indeed did work. He sits in a daze and blinks when Renjun takes the picture. 

_click!_

“You blinked,” he laughs. He re-adjusts the camera. 

_click!_

They stand in silence, only the sound of the birds and the rippling of the water filling the air. 

“Jeno, I want to know more about you, _about your lips_ ,” Renjun says, lowering the camera. 

“I can teach you as much as you want Renjun,” he replies, smiling. 

The other boy sits next to him, taking another photo, closer than the last.

_click!_

“That ones for me.” 

Jeno lowers the camera from his hand, leaning in closer to the other and for a moment their lips linger over each other, uncertain of what should happen next. 

Jeno closes the gap, letting their lips caress again. 

Jeno doesn't mind the scorching heat or the dirt in his hair. He doesn’t mind the way he knows his lips will swell when he has to go home or the new scab on his arm from the fall. His chest feels warm on the inside and Renjun’s lips are sickeningly sweet. He makes a mental note to take endless photos of Renjun to remember the way his lips bruise and to keep a memory of the river at this exact moment. His heart soars when Renjun meets his hand, rubbing his thumb against his palm. 

This is what summer is supposed to feel like. The sizzling heat, bicycles, dirt in the wrinkles of your jeans and the taste of bubble gum from Renjun’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you've liked it! please show love with a comment because I love receiving those! and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
